Canvas
by HitameNi
Summary: In this alternate universe, Mikoto is a freelance street-artist while Shizuo is a Hipster-SassyAss Photographer. What happens when they clash? Crediting my writing partner for this of course. Thank you! I do not own the characters, and these are completely not related to the anime/manga of any kind. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Canvas**

The street artist grumbled at the blogs on the computer, examining the street art on the abandoned subway walls with an irritated expression. This fucker claimed this art AS HIS OWN. Fucking asswipe! Who made this blog? Shizuo Heiwajima...huh...weird name.

The stylish photographer stomped out his cigarette before lurking into the subway, placing his equipment bag on the ground before walking around to admire the art work. A new one, he marveled at the details before taking a few shots. The sound of camera shutters flashing echoed across the empty subway, scaring the night critters that resided within its deserted confines.

Hearing the familiar flash, The red headed artist looked from where he was sitting and quickly placed his laptop aside and under one of the benches, getting up as he looked over from the subway walls at the blonde and scowled.

Still engrossed in his photography, the blonde took photos from every angle while having a wide grin on his face.

Soon, the pyromaniac grumbled "Having fun stealing my art?"

The photographer put down his camera to look up at the voice, "Who's there?" he had said, now that the camera wasn't flashing anymore, a pitch black covered the two in an air of animosity.

The red rolled his amber hues before using his aura to emit flames from his aura as he frowned at the photographer.

Jumping back at the sudden flare, he then become entranced at the stranger's ability, staring wide eyed, he took the camera that was swung around his neck to take photos of the gorgeous stranger, man, this guy should be a model! And that flame, weird or not, was a great effect, think of it, bishie in an abandoned subway.

"Will you stop that?" He said in a mild huff, almost tempted to burn that camera to bits

"But you're gorgeous!" he exclaimed, taking a few more before noticing the look in his eyes. Oh what chilling features, his jawline, the sharp glare, it made him shook with excitement, had he found the perfect model?

Quickly defusing the flame, the red had tackled the photographer to the ground. He growled as he pinned the other's arms down against the railway tracks that were rusted and old. "I don't care"

The old metal creaked under their weight, added that the blonde had superhuman strength it was beginning to bend. He blushed a bit before pushing the dashing crimson haired stranger away from himself.

"Tell me why the hell you were taking photos" he said, though he wasn't yelling, his voice had a venomous vibe as he grabbed the photographer's hipster scarf.

"They are marvelous work, and they would only go to waste if done where no one ever goes" he shrugged.

"They're just doodles on the wall, vandalism" he said, his amber hues narrowing at the hardly seen mochas in the darkness of the abandoned subway "I could get fucking arrested, and why the hell did you compliment a guy ON FIRE?" He asked.

The blonde shrugged again, "The millions of hits doesn't think so, besides, I didn't put your name did I?" he snickered, strange sights wasn't so strange in Ikebukuro, especially if they have things such as headless riders (which he had photocopies of)

His hand glowed a sudden orange as he used a fire blade to slam near the blonde's head, emitting the flame's light on both of their expressions, one harsh and unwilling; rebellious and self-defiant while the other was calm, striking, even cunning

The expression of the red was priceless, although in his harsh demeanor, there was still a slight kindness that had already been worn out by distrust. He smiled gently at the street artist before wrapping his arms around his chiseled back in a tight hug.

His muscles jumped like puppets at the hug but his flames had died out from the act of kindness before locking his arms around the stylish photographer.

"You're so cute" he whispered gently into his ear, smiling from ear to ear at the rough hands that lay around him gently.

"Shut it, matchbox" he grumbled with a magenta hue on his features as he hid his face in the blonde's shoulder.

He scoffed a little before sitting up, placing the red on his lap. The blonde gave him a tender kiss on his redden cheeks and gave him a grin. "But you are" he had said with his arms still around him.

The red blinked dully before placing a hand over the blonde's mouth "You just fucking met me, Matchbox"

"Have you ever heard of attraction?" he chuckled, nuzzling the red's cheeks.

"Ever heard of being creeped out?" The red said, growling softly.

[ In the background, Chibu amber's like MIKOTO-YOU-TSUNDERE ]

"What are you doing down here though?" he had asked, ignoring his precious comment.

He got up and cleared his throat, adjusting his jacket as his blush wore off "got nothing better to do except sketch here"

"Wanna crash at my place?" he had asked, getting up along with the red.

"Sure" he said, lighting a cigarette with his finger "Just stop taking photos"

"Only if you'll agree to be my model" he retorted back.

"..." he bowed his head "Asshat" he grumbled.

"So, your art or you" he stepped forward a little, "though, .. I'd prefer you" he had said with a grin as he held the street artist's chin, bring his face closer to his own.

The red raised a brow before softly huffing "Fine" he growled before heading out the subway with his bag and even Shinigami cat that hung onto his bag.

He quickly gathered his things before pacing himself to catch up with the red. Snapping a few photos before he left, and damn, he had a cute ass.

The red hadn't noticed, he was too lazy to "Mind leading the way Matchbox?" He had asked.

He shrugged and took the red's bag, walking a few paces ahead. "Mind telling me your name first?"

"Mikoto Suoh" he said gruffly "You?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima" he winked slugging the two bags over his shoulder as he reached for the red's empty hand.

Seeing the blonde grab his hand he had shrugged and let him, not caring at all as the masked black cat sat on his shoulder

He held his hand with merriment as they walked in silence towards his apartment. It made him happy that Mikoto wasn't rejecting, maybe he had a chance with him after all.. The blonde sighed.

The very instant they walked in, Shinigami the cat just perched onto a windowsill as Mikoto did what he did best; nap on the couch in three point two seconds.

"Oi.." he raised a brow, but shrugged it off, he was tired, who could blame him. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the extra 45 minute detour just to hold his hand a little while longer...

He probably should, it was adorable. The street artist was happily asleep on the couch; dreaming of colors and even second world ideas that came across his mind for doodles.

Putting away his things carefully and ducking his head to prevent crashing into his photos that were held in place by clothespins on random wires.

He leaned over the the red, looking at him lovingly, "Honestly, you're being too careless."

Opening an amber hue to peer at the photographer softly, he reached up to gently caress his cheek...just before pinching it like a little rebel he is.

"and I thwought you were asleep" he had said, smiling slightly at the rebellious artist.

"I was" he said, deadpanning at the blonde "You're just creepy" [ Gosh darnet Mikoto, you're a butthole ]

"And you're being too defenseless" he had said, leaning down to kiss the red.

He blinked softly with his golden hues wide before he relaxed some and kissed back gladly.

He pulled away before giving a smirk, "You sure aren't resisting much, did my attraction get to you?" the blonde said with excitement.

"Just be lucky I haven't scorched you" he said like a little fucker he is.

"Oh you" he chuckled, stroking the other's pink cheek before giving him another kiss.

At that note he growled in the kiss before pinning the photographer against the oak-wood floor. Ah, he was a very predatorial seke.

The blonde didn't mind, he'd still love the red either way. Still, he had already slid a hand up his shirt and was drawing circles around his belly button teasingly. "Oh? Topping now are we?"

The red scowled as he grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair "You seriously are a damn pervert aren't you Matchbox?" He had asked. GETREADYFORSOMEHATEFUCK

"Mm.." he shrugged, "Only for you" the blonde winked, grunting a little at the hair tug.

"I seriously want to burn you now" he said, gripping harder and pulling the blonde's head further up to throw his shades over his shoulder, not minding that they clattered somewhere behind him from the other side of the room.

He gritted his teeth a little and shrugged, "I'm just being honest, princess" still having a resilient smile on his face.

"Don't call me that" he said, harshly sinking his sharp canines into the photographer's neck, swiftly discarding the scarf with ease to revel the rest of the blonde's unscathed skin.

"Nng.." he jerked up a little before getting used to the feel, he hadn't bottomed for.. ever.. The blonde gave a slight smile, the red was very adorable in his eyes, and even more so now.

Leaving harsh bites, hickies from opened mouth kisses and even slight bruises on the blonde's neck. The street artist finished his work with a mild huff against the tattered olive skin

Throughout this, the blonde's breathing grew ragged, hitched, leaving him breathless and flustered. "Mm.. Miko..to" he said through blurry eyes, reaching out for the fierce artist.

The pyro chuckled, using his flame to burn the shirt in half that covered the innocent photographer's chest before harshly biting around a perk nub as his thumb radiated heat from the aura and burned into the blonde's hipbone. Not caring.

"H-HIEE!" he gave a shrill shriek, jerking up at the heat. His hips have always been sensitive, he wondered if he knew that. "Nn.. Miko.. you H-haa.. jerk." the blonde moaned out in a raspy voice.

The artist smirked triumphantly as he moved further down to bite into the other hip, growling against the skin as he pressed his thumb against the burn harshly. It was quite obvious that the photographer was a masochist..good thing he was a pyro-sadist

Not true, he didn't enjoy the pain, the blonde was merely enduring it for the sake of being able to be intimate with the red. "H..haa..nng.." He shivered at the growl, the burn stinging with pain, he should've pushed the other down when he had the chance.. Oh well, too late now.

"Pssh and you call me adorable" he rolled his amber optics, deciding it wouldn't be best to just fuck the guy who offered him a place to stay.

On that note, he sat on the couch and examined the apartment with lazy amber optics. "Nice place"

The blonde sat up, blushing feverishly, running a hand through the love-bites. "Yeah" he shrugged, slapping his cheeks disappointingly.

Maybe he did like the rough treatment after all.. The blonde sighed and got up.

The artist looked over just before offering a cancer stick to the somewhat beaten photographer

The street artist looked out the rainy misty window, his golden hues lowered with much drowsiness and uncaringness as a cigarette laid between his lips from lack of effort. He watched as the rain drops rolled down the window looking at the entire IkeShizudora city.

The blonde laid next to him on the couch, his form rugged and beaten. It looked like a rape scene, but he didn't care much. He nuzzled the red's hips as he slept soundly, the street artist's sweet scent made him crack a soft smile.

seeing the photographer not really caring about his burns and even small injuries made the artist huff in silence as he patted the photographer's hair

He purred at the touch, smiling some before opening hazy eyes to look at his lover. "Mm.. Good morning.." he yawned, stretching out sore limbs.

"Morning" he said, laying back against the seat.

The photographer sat up and nuzzled the red's cheek before giving him a morning kiss. He'd have thought that the guy would've darted by now.

The artist blinked at the kiss before tracing a slightly calloused and burnt hand over one of the love bites from the bodyguard, the blonde looked quite adorable he had to admit. But he was way too comfortable in his own skin.

He flinched at the sting, but smiled meekly, glancing at the street artist, he chuckled some before getting up; thinking that if the red returned his attraction, he'd be a little masochistic, just for him.

"Sure you're alright Matchbox?" He had asked, giving the blonde a frown as he glanced at the happy-go-lucky photographer. The rebellious artist did care, he just had a rough explanation of it.

"Hm? Yeah" he shrugged a little, his movements weren't as fluid as it was yesterday, but he could still work a camera. "You want anything to eat before we get started?" he had asked nonchalantly, opening the fridge to grab a portion meal.

"sure" he had said, putting out a butt of his cigarette. Ah, it was true that he didn't sleep at all last night, only because he was thinking of the blonde. Why was he attracted to him in some way that was hidden? Did he knew he liked him?

Placing the heated up portion before him, the blonde sat down on the other side of the table, saying his "Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub" before shoving it into his sassy ass mouth.

Rolling his amber optics, he gladly took a bite of the dish.

"Good?" he had asked, looking at the lion's face lovingly.

He nodded silently

"Mm.." he nodded, picking up his plate and throwing it into the trash.

He finished his dish as well and threw it away before laying back "so what are you going to take a picture of, Matchbox?"

"You, now strip" he said simply.

"What?" He said, just deadpanning at the blonde.

"Strip" he repeated, inspecting his camera.

He blinked before he simply threw off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

"and the pants," he said, taking a few practice shots to adjust his camera.

"No" he said defiantly.

He shrugged and placed his camera down on the counter, pacing towards the red and ruffling his hair a bit before tugging at the jeans, unbuttoning it a little before walking back.

"Keep them on, it looks sexier that way"

"You're the photographer" he muttered.

"So?"

"I'm very professional, mind you" he scoffed, showing him to his studio as he turned on the lights. "Can you pose?"

"Pose" he repeated, blinking as he sat down.

"..You know..like.." the photographer sighed, gesturing movements as he faced the artist.

"Hm" he simply laid on his side

"That's fine too" he shrugged, placing his camera on the tripod and setting it on self-timer.

Noticing the self-timer, he blinked before freezing at just the right moment when the flash had taken place.

The blonde scoffed before swinging a loosened tie around his own neck, unbuttoning his white dress shirt as he approached the lazy artist. "T'ch.. you're really trying to mess with me huh?"

"No, I'm just not model material" he had said simply, grabbing the photographer to pin him against the ground just before a second flash came.

"Says who?" he winked back.

"Guess" he growled, kissing the love bitten neck as another flash evaporated the scene from the camera, should he go all the way this time? Or should he just tease the photographer a tad more?

The blonde shuddered, feeling a strange mix of excitement and fear or being ravished by the vicious lion. Ah.. he guess he could get used to being a masochist..

After the simple kiss, the vicious lion had turned the tiger onto his chest before undoing the rest of his shirt, feeling the defined and gently burnt muscle on his torso as his jaw locked and tightened onto his shoulder

"HIEE!.. Nn.." the slight slant on his brows returned as his cheeks grew redder. The flashes of the camera made him feel like an exhibitionist, ah, he wasn't this much of a pervert before he laid eyes on the red...

As his hands trailed to his waist, he felt a slight buldge and squeezed it firmly. Hah, what an adorable reaction he got there.

His mind was off the pictures now.. he grunted at the grope, shooting a glare at the lion before moaning sweetly. "H-haa.. y-you jerk.." the photographer whined, his breath hitched a little as the artist's canines broke skin.

"Get over it" he growled against his ear as he rubbed the rising organ harder through his slacks, enjoying every cry whine and even beg that the photographer let out. Wasn't his fault he loved to hate him or hate to love him or whatever

The red's growl sounded so seductive in his ear, causing him to lose the sensation in his knees. He trembled meekly at the touches, his chest expanded in and out at a rapid pace. "H..nn.. S-stop..." he groaned, edging the artist to go on.

"Hm?" He sat with the blonde's back flushed against his chest as he quickened his pace against the fully raised organ, pulling the dress shirt further down to leave dark red love bites against the olive toned skin of the photographer, his other hand groped and felt around the blonde's chest in some sort of hatred of passion.

The feel of the red's chest against his back was comforting, he wanted to hug him.. Beads of sweat trails down his love-bitten skin due to the harsh lighting; He panted breathlessly at the artist's gropes.

He tenderly licked up the salt-tasting skin of his neck and undid the uncomfortable slacks the photographer wore to slip his hand down into the black boxers and stroked the length in an even pace "still want me to stop?" He whispered huskily in the other's ear.

"Nngnh.. D-don't.." he moaned, "...stop now" he had gasped out after a short silence of camera flashes and wet, sticky sounds that made his ears burn.

Smirking, he had placed the photographer on his chest against the ground once more and slid down his slacks and boxers to revel more his olive skin. The pyro leaned down to bite the blonde on the earlobe as his calloused hand felt the soft skin of the blonde's...*ahem* and gripped before spreading the two...*ahem* *ahem* to revel his entrance.  
"N-nyaa.." he whined, the red was teasing him for sure, NOT cute. He gritted his teeth and allowed the artist to do as he willed, while still twitching cutely.

"Wow, you're a pervert yet you're tight" he said before leaning down to bite into his lower back, having his fingers brush against the photographer's lips as a sign to suck them as he sucked lightly on the red teeth marks

The blonde frowned, opening his mouth to bite down on his fingers; he blushed feverishly giving back no response.

Cringing a tad, he growled against the skin before using the dress shirt to tie the photographer's hands behind his back as he pulled his sore and salivated fingers out with ease "Just relax" he had said in a seductive tone as he inserted a finger into the blonde's entrance, feeling the tight walls.

"H-HIEE!" he winced, tearing up a little as the red's finger prodded into him. He couldn't tell him that it was his first time ever having something inside him, could he? The blonde shuddered and bit his lip, who cares? Not like the artist have any feelings for him anyways, he was just teasing..

He gripped the blonde's hair roughly to latch his lips over the other male's tasting the dish they had as he moved his finger around. The kiss turned to constant waves of passion with lust and even heat thrown into it as the red groaned into the passionate and heated kiss.

(( Deflowered yet again.. and Chizu was topping for about 15 minutes... )) He bit the red's bottom lip roughly, looking into his amber eyes with scorn before his defiant azure optics rolled back in pleasure, pushing a few tears out of the corners of his eyes. "H-h.. .." The blonde mewled, clawing into the bigger male's toned back.

Moving his back forward from the claws and equal strength, he groaned and brushed his finger against the same spot again. His golden hues looked at hazed azure and smirked "Not appreciating my affection for you?"

(( He... enjoys it, don't you Shizu? Chizu: M-me? What? Noo... Me: Really? Chizu: ... (V./.V)~ .. ))  
"H-hyyaa!.." he glared at him, blushing wildly before glancing away "S-shut up" he muttered before biting the artist's neck, leaving the same bites and hickies as he did.

((Mikoto: èwê Me: ewe)) the pyro groaned softly at the love bites and kisses before he prodded his finger harder against the same area and pulled his fingers out to level his raised organ, which he freed from his jean confinements, and nudged the tip inside "You really are adorable...huh Matchbox...?"

He panted tiredly, giving a smile before replying "So are you" the blonde winked, weaving his fingers through his crimson locks. "H-H..Nngg." tears flood his eyes at the insertion; he didn't know it was gonna be this painful! The photographer gasped out of breath, whimpering a little as he pulled onto the red's hair, he still braved through like the strong-willed hipster he is.

He eased in at once, sweat glistened both their olive toned bodies as they glanced down at each other "nngh..relax...fuck" he groaned as he moved deeper inside and bit into the hipster's collarbone.

"H-hnn.." he whimpered, covering his tear drenched face with shaky hands, sniffling a little, but still resisted the pyro's thrusts. "NN..Haa..ggn.." the blonde moaned out breathlessly, hoping the red wouldn't notice that he was hurting..

He stopped when he felt as though he was raping the poor guy and looked down at him, allowing him to relax and adjust and gently moved his hands out of the way to kiss his tears gently.

"H-haa.." he sobbed, it was painful, and even more so when the red was being kind, because the blonde knew that he wouldn't return his passion. The other male was just going to build him up and leave, like all others did. He didn't want love, just plain sex, hate sex? He didn't care, as long as he was being embraced by him, that's enough... Was it?

"Shizuo..." he said in that baritone voice, the artist had some...pity in his eyes for once.

"W-what?" he said, his arms crossed over his face to hide the redden cheeks and puffy eyes.

He pinned the blonde's arms down gently to analyze his features and kissed his cheek gently "Will you stop crying? It hurts.."

He scoffed, "For you?"

"For the both of us" he said simply, nuzzling the reddened cheek tenderly.

The blonde's brows furrowed as soft tears flowed out of his eyes "H-how? You don't even... l-like me.." he sobbed, pushing the red away a little, crossing his arms to hide his shameful body.

(( I'm absolutely shaking.. The angst, the drama, it's making me cry but QuQ I want moree.. *squishes cheeks* ))

"No...but I don't want you hurt" he had said, his golden hues had softened at the teary blonde's azure.

At that he pushed the red away, getting up on shaky limbs as he gathered his clothing, wobbling a little as blood trickle down his thighs. "Says the guy who wanted to scorch me last night" he replied bitterly.

A calloused hand grabbed the other's wrist quickly "...That was me being defensive, alright?"

He quickly snatched his hand back, "Forget it" the blonde turned away from him, shaking timidly.

"How can I forget someone like you?" He had asked

"You did.." he scoffed, turning off the camera.

"How?" He had asked, getting agitated.

"We've dated, Mikoto Suoh.." he shook his head "In art school?"

"Art scho-...wait what?"

"We were in the same art school, my class was always a few doors down.. I've always had a crush on you, you.. you..." the blonde broke down in tears "..we finally dated and it made me so happy, and then you just left, without saying a word, not even minding how I felt.." he ran a hand through his fake blonde locks "Do you know how crushed I was seeing you locking arms with that blond? Did you hear my heart shattering that night? On our anniversary?"

He watched the blonde with a frown. He wanted to hug the poor photographer he really did.

His small frame shook as he wipes the tears away from his blurred blue eyes gritting his teeth bitterly "I waited for you.."

"...why?" He had asked, crouching down to the smaller male.

"I loved you" he sobbed, "I thought that you'd come back, but you didn't, I waited.." his voice trails off to a series of hics and sniffles.

He gave a huff and pulled the blonde into his arms, a sign that probably meant that he was pissed at himself.

"Uunn.. d-don't touch me.." he muttered but allow himself to sink into the red's arms.

He buried his head in the other's shoulder, closing his burning amber irises softly

"Did you know how happy I was when I found your art?" he whimpered after a long silence.

"No..because I don't remember you..." he had said, and there...in the very distance is Amber's heart shattering

"But I do.." he scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't.. I was always the shy one, I didn't let you sleep with me on our first date, maybe that's why you got tired of me.. maybe it was my hair color, maybe I wasn't good enough" the blonde choked out the painful words as Hien comforts the poor Amber.

"No...it isn't that...I just don't remember us ever meeting..." amnesia? Probably. And of course Amber is sobbing and clinging to Hien

"...there was news once, after we broke up..someone had been ran over, but I didn't want to find out...Some tragic accident happened, resulting in deaths.."

"...that was me"

He held his head down low, "Unn.. hhnnn.." the blonde sniffled, holding onto the red's arms that were around him. "I was so .. hic .. happy when I saw you.."

"I understand" he mumbled

"No you don't.. you never did" he shook his head bitterly

"Yes I do, and I probably always did" he said, caressing the blonde's cheek.

He turned to face the red, wondering what face he might be making.

The expression looked saddened as though he had felt pity for the blonde who's lover cannot remember him

"I.. don't need your pity" he had said, getting up unsteadily, wiping away the dried blood from his legs.

"No you don't" he said, averting his golden hues from the blonde. "You don't need me"

He shrugged, walking away as best as he can without stumbling from week knees.

He watched and huffed, walking to the stumbling photographer to place his arm around his neck.

"You know.. I should've never given my first to you.." he mumbled under his breath.

"You didn't" he explained, resting the blonde on the bed before sitting on the edge besides him

"..I think I'd know if I've slept with someone.." he pouted, his usual sass coming back to him.

"and you were the only one.." he added.

"Pretty much" he mumbled, locking his arms around the blonde and simply buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"You jerk.."

"I love you too"

He blushed feverishly "W-who.. you.. " he whined a little "you don't even like me.. "

"I still love you, matchbox" he mumbled

"Nn.." he whimpered, blushing at that before tenderly placing a kiss on the red's forehead.

The red barely smiled as he drifted off to rest in...YOWZAHZ TWO POINT SIX SECONDS! NEW RECORD~!

He gave a slight scoff as he pulled the covers over both their forms, a sad but happy look glinted across his azure eyes before he shut them and snuggled into the red's warmth.

In the moonlit room, they had both slept soundlessly. No one woke in the middle of the night to grab a bite to eat, awaken from a dreadful nightmare, or even hug the other too close. They were both in pure silent bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

-**The Next Morning- **

The blonde awoke next morning to find himself alone on the bed, and the artist gone. He sat up and clutched his head, whimpering softly.

A sudden knock was heard on the door, the lazy pyro blinked dully as he held the take out breakfast in his hand

The blonde hugged his legs and whimpered meekly. Had the red deserted him once again?

"Are you opening the door or not?" He had called from behind the wooden door.

He perked up at this, wiping away his tears quickly, "Ah..ah.. come in.."

The pyro opened the door and set the bag of McDonald's on the bed for the photographer "What's got you teared up?"

The blonde pouted quickly, "N-nothing.." he grabbed the red's shirt.

"Obviously not" he scoffed

"..." pulling the pyro in for a hug, he whimpered softly before choking out "D-don't leave me again.."

"I just went to go get food" he had said, patting the blonde's back

"Mm.." he snuggled into the red's chest

Giving a soft exhale, he stroked the blonde's hair

"Wanna continue from last time?" he had asked in a shaky voice uncertain if it would pain him like before, but decided if the red had loved him, he could endure it. Definitely.

"If you want to"

"Mmm.." he nodded "..but..tell me, why did you say you love me after you've said you didn't like me? Was it because of my story? If you're just pitying me, refrain from it.. I.. don't want to get hurt again.."

"No...I feel like I should hate you for stepping in so quickly when I barely remember you...but I also feel as though I should love you because I want to relive those memories with you..."

He nodded solemnly "...I-if you want to.. We can start over?"

"Sure..." he said

He gave a meek smile as looked at the red, feeling a weight has been lifted off of his chest.

The red averted his eyes for a bit before kissing his long lost lover passionately.

He returned it gladly, smiling some "Did you know that you're really adorable?" the blonde chuckled.

"Not at all" he said simply, stroking the blonde's cheek with his thumb

"Ah, but you're pretty damn adorable" he said, smirking a little, his shyness gone and the sassiness returned.

He blinked softly before biting the tiger's lip affectionately

"Mm.." his eyes widened before he submitted to the passion, they were painting fresh new colors over the once faded canvas, and he was engrossed in the vividness and its intensity.

The colors were fiery, passionate, lustful and even sweet. Their love was creating a picture a picture of new beginnings that start with a kiss and a response.

Lost in the fierce brushstrokes that were at times hard and soft, long or short, the photographer melded with the red, mixing his colors along with the artist's, intertwining their minds and souls.

Their body movements were in line with the brush's strokes and curves, sending one to let out even more colors, brighter than the previous colors as the two had made love against the white canvas known as their bed.

The blonde's body burned, not from hate, but passion, but he still shook a little from the past experience, wondering if it would hurt again, for that he still shy away from the red's now gentle touches.

The pyro noticed this but wanted to make sure he could handle the burning reds and even magentas of their love as he slowly eased into the photographer.

"Hhnn.." he panted as yellow bursts blinded his vision, making him clutch the white canvas in fear. Red was a color that he would always have passion for, and always have feared.

"Relax..." he said smoothly against the blonde's ear, the red paint had slowed down against the blonde's blue and even yellow, creating a beautiful work of art.

He struggled to do so as more waves of amber comes flooding into him, "Haa..n-nn.." he had smiled, but his hands were still grasping at the others' back, his eyes still flooded with salty tears.

Golden hues stared into the tear stained blue as the brush's strokes quickened with each thrust into his lover, he gave the photographer some time to adjust but he knew he should take it easy as the colors blossomed into a gorgeous painting

Seeing the new sight, the blonde responded with bright pink hues, contrasting the deep dark colors from before; the colors that had been faded away by passing times. Magentas and burning reds that had fueled his fright was now comforting him, easing him into their passionate worlds.

The dark of the moon had fell, giving a bright contrast to the gentle reds and magentas as they both nearly had finished their beautiful painting.

The feel of skin against skin made the gentle blonde whimper, as though the pyro had invaded his innermost secrets, as though they were melding into one. He was comforted by the sight of pure tropical bliss, as he quickly finished his last stroke.

He finished his last stroke as well, letting out pants of effort onto the photographer's skin and buried his head into the blonde's olive skinned and sweat coated chest "I...ha...I love you..."

He held him close, breaking a soft smile as he cupped his hands onto his lover's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you too.." he had muttered under his ragged breathing.

He kissed back gently, letting the piece of art they had made rest in his heart as he slowly moved out and locked his lover into a passionate embrace.

The painting comforted him as he held the pyro close, mumbling soft 'I love you's as he was lulled back to slumber.

At last, the two artist lovers had finally created a piece of art that had their blood, their flame, their hearts, and even their soul as Chibu amber placed a blanket over the two and sniffled a sob.

The End~  
... Thank you for reading.. This has not been edited at all, and I apologize if some sentence structures are weird or awkward.

If you enjoyed this, please favorite/follow for more! Any suggestions for new ones will be gratefully accepted, thank you.


End file.
